shias dispair and sasoris and deidaras death
by ShiaTheShadowWolf
Summary: <html><head></head>shia still greaving about deidara and sasoris death when a girl kaika appears and is trying to help shia get over her brother  deidara  and the one she loved  sasori  deaths  rated M if i add in hidans swearing and anything else i add in</html>


shia-ok so i know im not that good but i try ok

deidara- shia stop putting urself down

hidan- ha

shia- shut up hidan if u know whats good for u

The dark haired girl stood in the same place as she always did for years in front of once was 1 un marked grave became 2 Sasori and Deidara. Sasori had been dead for 2 years and Deidara her brother just 1 her hair had grown over the years the black straight hair that had once hung millermetres form her shoulders was now half way down her back a side fringe that covered her left eye. A sliver haired guy and a short long red haired girl stood quietly a few metres away. She missed them so much she loved Sasori and her brother I had watched her do this every day for the last 2 years I knew what the cloak they all seemed to be wearing they were akatsuki I would listen to the others talks quietly find out more and more about the akatsuki the dark haired girls name was Shia  
>"u would think I would be over u guys by now but it's just to hard it hurts and the only thing I do any more is see u the other don't like leaving me alone they worry about me" Shia said softly a red haired person walked up to her putting an arm around her and began dragging her away from the un marked graves<br>"it's time to go Shia" he said softly and she nodded "yes Pein" the only difference was that I had never seen him before although they all wore the same thing the red haired guy looked as tho they obeyed him usually she would put up a fight but today she looked sadder and the dark circles under her eyes looked darker  
>Shia pov.<br>Myou looked at me "Shia it's been 2 years since Sasori.."she didn't finish her Sentence before I snapped "u don't know what it's like your family murder in front of your eyes and then the one you love and then your own brother you've had no one" I broke down in tears gasping for air Pein rubbed my back trying to comfort me he was good to me I couldn't understand why but he was so nice to me... he was the only who was.  
>Zetsu offered to eat me to take away the pain but I refused I rather be alive, Hidan hushed the girl and I walked slowly lagging behind Pein still at my side "y are u so nice to me"<br>"because I can't have my members like this I was hoping if I was nice it would help u get thru this and then I can send u out in missions again"he said softly I sighed there he goes again all about how we need to work harder and get all the tails he glared at me "Shia are u listening"  
>"yeah" I gave him a small smile<br>"what's the last thing I said Shia".  
>"uhhhh" I rubbed the back of my head<br>He sighed "you weren't were u"  
>I shock my head and he sighed<br>The walk back to the hide out was quiet until we got close and I could here a irritating voice "SHIA CHANS BACK" the masked boy yelled and ran out to me and pick me in a bear hug and spin me around he had so much energy and I couldn't help but smile. Tobi put me down that's when I saw that girl I didn't know who she was and my sword appeared in my hand it was huge Tobi looked at Me "don't hurt her Shia chan it's only Kaika" the girl was running towards us the girl looked like she wasn't from here her orange hair was half way down her back with blood red tips and wore to singelets a back one underneath a white one with black skinnys she was short shorter then me but not like Myou. They all towered above us but I was only slightly shorter than Sasori which made him happy not being the shortest Akatsuki member I didnt mind being the shortest but as soon as Myou came she was the shortest not to mention the youngest and Hidan treated her like a princess buying her that $500 necklace Kakuzu wasn't happy although he keeps saying that she found it no one believes him it would be more likely that he stole it we avoided spending money to avoid getting our heads bitten off by Kakuzu. Stealing to get what we need being s class criminal ninjas it's easy well it was until the anbu black ops were snooping around we were stuck in the hide out for weeks never to be let out until they left that was the worst week hidan wouldn't shut up about how he needed to kill. The girl looked at me now standing in front of me "u look sad why are u sad?" I didn't answer "I know kaika chan will make u feel better" I sighed "Tobi will help kaika and make Shia feel better" Tobi said ethsuiaticly I walked away to my room.

ok if u think its worth writing more plz reveiw no reveiws no next chapter

myou and shia chan are my characters but kaika is dark angel vs light angles charater a good friend of mine


End file.
